


Lonesome

by akamine_chan



Category: Hard Core Logo
Genre: Community: ds_aprilfools, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-21
Updated: 2008-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Billy saw Joe's ghost was after the funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonesome

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_aprilfools
> 
> Notes: unbeta'd
> 
> Prompt: lonesome

The first time Billy saw Joe's ghost was after the funeral. He'd been in the bathroom, trying to remove a week's worth of stubble, hoping to look less like a drunken bum and more like a professional guitarist. Looking into the steam-streaked mirror, he saw Joe, mostly transparent but _there_. He froze and stared, watching as Joe grinned and flipped him the bird. When Billy turned around, he was gone. It took almost an hour for his hands to stop shaking long enough to finish shaving. At that point, he was willing to blame Joe's ghostly appearance on his week of alcoholic binging.

The next time Billy saw Joe's ghost he'd been clean and sober for six months straight. He was in the studio, working on some new material, hunched painfully over the soundboard. It was late and he'd been there for twelve hours, laying the tracks and then listening, never satisfied with the results. Record and erase, over and over again. Billy looked up, about to throw in the towel and call it a night, and saw Joe reflected in the glass. Standing behind him, grinning. _Sell-out_, Joe mouthed at him, before flipping him off and fading away like mist.

Billy blinked a few times and carefully laid his head down on the table in front of him. He didn't know which was worse, being in love with someone who was dead or being haunted by a sarcastic, asshole ghost. At least he wasn't alone anymore.

-fin-


End file.
